The Story of Bulma
by Blue haired angel
Summary: A story of Bulma, wishing to be a saiyan in the last ep. of DB. And then her being a saiyan in DBZ. Interesting stuff happens to you when you can fight with the boys. And she meets a certain saiyan Prince...!
1. Ch. 1 Part 1

I wrote this story about two years ago. But, since I joined Fanfiction.net, I desided to put it on here. So, please review and tell me what you think of it!  
  
  
The story of Bulma  
  
  
Prologue-Well, as we all know Bulma joined up with goku as a child. In here, they collected the dragonballs and made a wish. This is where my version comes in, their wish or rather Bulma's wish was to be like Goku. Therefore, the Dragon changed Bulma into a saiyan! Same physical features such as hair and eyes but her body was stronger, faster and she had a tail. She started to train with goku often. Soon she was as strong and powerful as Goku. However, Goku married chichi and stopped training. Bulma on the other hand continued to train. Bulma started to collect the Dragonballs again. She raised the dragon and all of her friends were coming to see who collected the balls. She said to the dragon," I wish that you could make my life interesting, and maybe give me a prince charming." The Dragon replyed,"Your wish is granted but by doing this it will cause a chain of events to happen. Do you still want this to happen?" Bulma nodded. Her life was boring now and she needed some excitement. The Dragon said," Your wish is granted. I bid you farewell." With that, the dragon balls separated again. The gang got there and Goku asked,"Bulma, what did you wish for?" Bulma didn't want to tell them what she had wished for so she said," To be a normal human again." Goku said,"ohhh. OK. Well, I got to get home. Chichi is already mad at me for leaving so sudden." They waved goodbye to Goku and flew home. Bulma used one of her capsules to fly instead of flying herself. She did want to be a normal human. Years later a space pod landed and started the chain of events! And this is where our story starts!   
  
The Saiyan Saga  
  
Part 1 of chap. 1  
  
It was a relaxing day at the Kame house. Bulma was there resting in a lawn chair and listening to the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore line. It was a peaceful day.   
  
"This is a nice day. Miles away from work. At least this place is good for something," thought Bulma.   
  
Then she heard a voice,"Hey, Bulma."   
  
Bulma sat up and said,"Hey, long time no see Krillan."   
  
Krillan was grinning and said,"Man, Bulma you sure have changed. Have you seen Goku?"  
  
Bulma said,"No, but he should be coming soon."   
  
Krillan said," I wonder how strong he is now."   
  
Bulma said," I don't think he gotten any stronger. You know how Chichi is and all."   
  
Krillan nodded and said,"Hey, I think he is coming."   
  
Krillan pointed to a small dot in the sky. Bulma sensed Goku and said," That's got to be him."   
  
Both Bulma and Krillan were grinning ear to ear. They haven't seen Goku in years. Goku landed and was carrying a small boy. The boy was shy and Goku said,"Hey guys."   
  
The boy got out of Goku's arms and bowed saying,"Hello. My name is Gohan."   
  
Bulma smiled and bowed back saying," My name is Bulma."   
  
She looked up at Goku and said," Is he your son?"   
  
Goku nodded proudly.   
  
Bulma said, "Hey sure has manners doesn't he?"   
  
Goku said,"Yeah. Chichi has been teaching him all this stuff and saying he needs to learn it but I don't see a reason for having manners in the forest."   
  
Bulma and Krillan both chuckled and were glad to see Goku again. Suddenly Bulma spotted something. Krillan spotted it too. Both of them looked at each other and Bulma said," He's got a tail."  
  
Krillan said,"Yeah. I saw it too."  
  
Then they asked Goku carefully if Gohan had ever seen a Full moon before.   
  
Goku said,"Nope. Chichi makes him go to bed to early to see the moon."   
  
Krillan and Bulma both let out a sign of relief. Then they all looked up in the sky. Someone with a very large and evil power was coming. (Can anyone guess who? oh it's a tough one ^_^)The guy landed. He had long jet-black hair that reached to his knees. It was spiky and he looked like Goku. He had a tail wrapped around his waist with a strange type of armor on.   
  
He spoke,"Kakorrot you have failed your mission. You were supposed to wipe out the humans. There are tons of them crawling around the planet."   
  
Goku said," What? Kakkorrot?"   
  
The man said," Yes. That is your name. Tell me did you hit your head or something when you were a child?"   
  
Goku started to think (Man, I never thought I would put Goku and think in the same sentence) and said,"Yeah. I did"   
  
The man said," You forgotten your mission! However, no matter you can still make up for it. Now listen you can still complete your mission."   
  
Goku said," What is my mission as you call it?"   
  
The man said, "To wipe this planet clean of all species."   
  
Bulma had heard enough of this guy for one day. She stepped infront of Goku and said," Listen pal. Goku would not hurt one person on this planet. You can go and find another planet because you aren't getting this one."   
  
Krillan was also mad and lunged at the man. The man knocked Krillan back with his tail. Bulma held out her hand and caught Krillan's collar with ease.   
  
She dropped him beside her and said," Who and what are you?"   
  
The man smiled and said," My name is Raditz. I am a saiyan warrior. And Kakkorrot is my little brother."   
  
Everyone looked at Goku and Goku said," Your my what?!"   
  
Raditz said," That is right little brother. I am your big brother. Now do as I say and finish your mission."   
  
Bulma grinned her teeth but remained calm and said," If you want to kill anyone on this planet then you got to go through me first!" Bulma almost let her power level slip and raise but suppressed it just in time.   
  
A weird devise on his face started to make noise and some weird langue came on. He smiled and said," Your power level is only at 10. I am surprised that you are even living with a power level like that. You know Kakkorrot you shouldn't hang out with these weaklings."   
  
Bulma grinned her teeth and let some of her power slip just to prove he was wrong about her being so weak.   
  
He said,"Oh so we came raise our power level. Let us see here. Oh 50 now. I am so scared now. In addition, the bold guy is at level 135, the old man is at 120 and you Kakkorrot are at level 423. I eat guys like you for breakfast."   
  
Bulma was about to shoot something back when Raditz saw Gohan,"My what do we have here? A boy with a tail? Half saiyan. He is more of a saiyan than you with the right training."   
  
Goku said," Your not taking Gohan!"   
Raditz made one clean kick and it knocked Goku to the water's edge. Then he grabbed Gohan and said," If you want him back then kill 100 earthlings before sundown."   
  
Then Raditz left taking Gohan with him who yelled," Daddy!"   
  
Bulma wanted to go after them but needed to help Goku first. Bulma rushed to Goku and said," Are you alright?"   
  
Goku nodded and then suddenly Piccolo showed up and said," You're never going to beat that guy."   
  
Goku said," Piccolo, I have to try. I am not going to kill anyone on this planet."   
  
Piccolo smiled and said," What if we join up? Then you would have a chance."   
  
Bulma glared up at Piccolo. She did not trust him at all and said," What is it to you that Goku wins or not?"   
  
Piccolo said," Because if that guy kills everyone and destroys the planet then that will destroy my plans of taking over the world."   
  
Goku said," Why do you want to take over? It's a bad thing to do."   
  
Bulma signed. Goku can be so much like a child sometimes but that is what made him Goku. Piccolo smiled and said," So are we going to team up or what?"   
  
Goku nodded and Piccolo said," You know this is only temporarily. Once we defeat him it's you and I."   
  
Goku nodded and said," What ever you want. Now how are we going to know where he is?"   
  
Bulma said,"Hey, I know. Gohan had a Dragonball on his head right?"   
  
She pulled out the dragon radar while she was saying that.   
  
Goku nodded and Bulma said," So all you have to do is follow the Dragonball to where Gohan is and Raditz is sure to be there." Goku took the radar and watched to ball being moved very fast across the screen. Piccolo and Goku flew after it and the rest started to talk.   
  
Krillan said," I do not know about this you guys. I don't trust Piccolo at all."   
  
Bulma said," I know what you mean. I don't trust him and Goku alone one bit, but what are we going to do about it now?"   
  
All was silent for a while until Bulma said,"Hey, why don't we flew over to where they are at. We can use the space van. You know it will take awhile to get there in that so they will have plenty of time to fight and we can see who won."  
  
Krillan jumped and said," That's brilliant Bulma."   
  
Bulma smiled and being called 'brilliant' well, at least her idea was. She popped open her capsule container and picked out capsule 07. She punched the button and when the smoke cleared the air Van was there. They hopped in and set off. Bulma could sense power levels but wanting to keep her power level and fighting skills hidden she asked Krillan where to go. Once they reached the spot where Raditz and Goku where fighting they looked down to see who won.   
  
Bulma said,"Oh no. Only one is standing."   
  
They looked closer as they saw only Piccolo was standing and he only had one arm. Bulma landed the Van, got out, and ran towards Goku not caring if she had to run by Piccolo. Krillan wanted to see Goku but was weary when he passed Piccolo.   
  
Bulma was by Goku, kneeling down so she could be close to him. He was dieing and they all knew it. Bulma had tears coming down her face. Goku told them not to grief over his death and that he loved them all.   
  
Once his goodbyes were said, he vanished. Bulma yelled,"GOKU!"   
  
To no one and was now crying freely. Krillan let Bulma cry on his shoulder and gave her a friendly hug.   
  
Piccolo said," You need to get your friends to train. Before Raditz passed, he said two more saiyans were coming even stronger than he was. They will be here in one year."   
  
Bulma, Krillan and Master Roshi looked at Piccolo.   
  
Bulma said," Oh no. Not more of them." She spotted Gohan and ran over to him. She held him, stood up, and said, "Oh Krillan what are we going to do? Poor Gohan. He has no father now."   
  
Piccolo said," Give him to me, Bulma."   
  
He said it as nice as he could hoping that would win him Gohan.  
  
Bulma looked at him and said," Why?"   
  
Piccolo said," Because he had shown a power level deep inside him. It is a great power and if I train him maybe, he can use it in the fight against the saiyans. We are going to need all the help we can get in this fight."   
  
Bulma said,"Oh, but be gentle with him. From the look of him he has been pampered beyond belief."   
  
Piccolo said," I will train him as tough as possible. If he is going to be strong then he will have no special treatment because of his upbringing."   
  
Bulma handed Gohan over to Piccolo who flew off as soon as Gohan was in his arms (piccolo re-grew his arm for all those who were paying attention to detail) and turned to Krillan and said," I wonder who is going to tell Chichi."   
  
Krillan gulped and started to run off. Bulma laughed that one of the strongest people in the world would be scared of Chichi. Then she took a deep breath and headed back to Kame House. Once she was there she sat down at the table and started to think," How are we going to beat the saiyans?" 


	2. Ch. 1 part 2

Not too many reviews. That kinda despresses me. Oh well. I hope the people who are reading it, like it.  
  
The Story of Bulma  
  
Part 2 of chap. 1  
  
Bulma and Krillan for few days collected the Dragonballs. They only had the two from Goku's and the one from Gohan's hat. They sat down and then someone knocked on the door. Krillan answered it, "Hello?"   
  
The man said," Hello yourself. I came here to tell you to report to Kame's tower above Koran's place for special training. I'm outta here."   
  
With that, he left. Krillan said," Man, I cannot believe it! I get to train under Kame!"   
  
Bulma and Krillan found, Yamcha, Tein, Chawsu so they could go to the tower together. Once they got to Kame's Bulma say Kame and said," It is a pleasure to meet you Kame."   
  
Kame said," Yes, it is also a pleasure to meet you to Bulma. Now Men, I need you to follow Mr. Popo while I talk to Bulma alone."  
  
They looked confused but left with Popo.   
  
Kame turned to Bulma and said,"Bulma, even though I know you are a good fighter, I don't want you to fight against the saiyans."   
  
Bulma said," Why not Kame? You just said I was a good fighter."   
  
Kame said," Because of your inexperience. You might be killed in a fight like this one. It is to dangerous for you to be out there."   
  
Bulma said,"Kame, I understand your concern but, I am not going to back down from the fight. I may die but at least I will know that I tried my best to stop the saiyans in everywhere possible. I am not going to let those creatures destroy the planet without me there to at least try to stop them."   
  
Kame admired her determination and said,"Alright. If you can get your power level above 1,000 and learn more attacks and if you are absolutely needed then you can fight."   
  
Bulma smiled and said," Thank you Kame. It means alot to me that you consent to let me fight if I am needed."   
  
Kame smiled and," Yes well, I am happy to have such a determined young women here to save the planet. I only wish each and everyone of the guys have such determination as you have shown me."   
  
Bulma smiled and said,"Oh they do if they get the chance." Bulma took her capsule car and went over to find the rest of the dragonballs.   
  
Two months later   
  
Bulma,"Yes! We found them all! All seven. Now all we have to do is wait for Kame to say when to wish Goku back!"   
  
Bulma walked to the window and saw a full moon. It was beautiful. Her face had a smile then it quickly turned to horror. "Oh my god! Piccolo!" She raced out the door and flew (yes by herself not by a car) to where Piccolo was training. When she arrived her, fears were confirmed. Gohan had transformed. She saw Piccolo trying everything to stop him but Bulma flew over to him and Yell," Piccolo his tail! Cut it off!"   
  
Piccolo looked at her and said," How do you know?"   
  
Bulma frowned and said," Remember I known Goku since he had a tail."   
  
Piccolo instantly knew what she meant. He turned to Gohan who was now knocking down everything in site. Piccolo said," You distract him I will cut off his tail."   
  
Bulma said," No way. I am faster. Anyways he seems to prefer you."   
  
Gohan was swinging at Piccolo and nearly ran into a cleft. Piccolo said," Your right. Now hurry up."   
  
Bulma flew behind Gohan and she raced passed everything and formed a ki. She was about four feet from him when he turned after knocking piccolo to the ground and hit Bulma. Bulma was to surprise to block and she was hit into the cliff. Gohan started to walk towards her then he started to shrink. Piccolo had cut off his tail. Bulma now out of shock and fear realized how much pain she was in. Everything hurt. It felt like she had just, ran through fire a few times, and got hit by fifty cars. She knew this would hurt even worse in the morning even though she was almost sure she couldn't feel worse.   
  
Piccolo said,"Umm...thanks."   
  
Bulma smiled and said," I should be thanking you for saving me."   
  
Piccolo gave a half smile and said," You are a good fighter and fast. However, you need fighting experience. If you like you can spar with me. I will train you right."   
  
Bulma smiled and said," No thanks. You are going to have you hands full with Gohan as you can already tell. Anyways I am developing a new tech. that I will need to be completely alone to learn. I believe it will help out in the fight against the saiyans."   
  
Piccolo now had a whole smile on his face and said," You better hurry and develope it. We are going to need all the help we can get and all the tricks we know to beat them."   
  
Bulma nodded and said," Well, I have to get home and be sour. See ya!"   
  
Piccolo said," Bye."   
  
And Bulma flew off the Kame's house, which she has been staying at for the last mouth. She lay down on her bed and flew asleep. In the morning, she looked at the clock. She had slept until 1:00 in the afternoon. She could not blame herself. She had had a rough night. She was sore in every place but knew she needed to train. She gathered her stuff and left. She found a quite place to work on her tech. (I can't spell the word so give me a break!) and on new attacks. She already learned the kamehameha from Goku and she was teaching herself new attacks. For Three months, she worked on attacks. She thought herself four new blast attacks, Fireconnon, golden gun and koisha.   
  
They were all powerful attacks but she hadn't mastered the Fireconnon yet. It was a tricky one. It drained your strength but was the most powerful one of all. She could not even create a Kamehameha that was bigger and more powerful than that.   
  
After two more days, she mastered it. Now she only had to learn how to recover after using it. She was practicing one day and used it. Once the attack was done, she fell to the ground and fell asleep. She woke up four days later.   
  
It drained her too much to use more than once a battle. After a few more months of training, she managed to recover from the Fireconnon faster. It only took five minutes to recover fully. Until she was recovered fully she would be vulnerable. But she didn't think she would have to use it more than once so she left it at that. She went back to the Kame House and sleep there. She took a shower and got dressed ready to go shopping. That was one of the things she missed while training.   
  
Her power level was about 2,800 (if you recall Napa's is at I think 4,600 and Vegeta's is at 6,200). She saw that she was fit to fight the saiyans now so she started to relax more and train not as hard but enough to keep her power level from dropping and gaining a little. She was at the dress store buying a fancy dress when she walked out. She decided that the dress was ugly and was walking to the next store when she felt a power level.   
  
No, it was two but where could they be coming from? It could not be the saiyans, they still had one mouth left! She knew it had to be them. There was no one else on the planet that had that kind of power. She looked up and saw the two space pods landing. The dust was everywhere and the ground shook nearly knocking her off her feet. She walked slowly to where to pods where.   
  
She wasn't going to watch them destory the city and it's people. She walked and pushed her way through the crowd. She watched as they got out and looked at the crowd. They said something and then bang! Everything was zapped.   
  
She was quick about it and put a shield around herself so she wouldn't die. Then the smoke cleared and the big one was laughing. Then there weird devices or as they called them scouters beeped. They turned to her. Bulma was frozen on the spot. Her mind screamed RUN but her feet wouldn't listen. Her heart was in her ears. It was pounding hard as they flew towards her.   
  
She took a step back as they landed four feet infront of her. She sensed their shock and said," Shocked?"   
  
She smirked a bit and the bigger on said,"Vegeta, what do you think we should do with her?"   
  
Vegeta said," I don't know Napa. Tell me girl how did you survive that blast?"   
  
Bulma said," Well, that was a weak attack, so it didn't take much to block it."   
  
Napa glared at her with anger while Vegeta was rather amused by her tone towards them. Bulma was guessing Vegeta never heard anyone say such brave things before him in a tone that had no fear in it." I have to get out of here fast! If I don't I am toast." Thought Bulma.   
  
She knew what to do she had to use her tech. that she made. It was like flying but much faster and used more energy. She called it her Rapid Transmission. It was fast and could out run anything with it. She could move so fast that she could travel the world in under a second.   
  
She smiled and said," Are you impressed by me surviving that attack?"   
  
Vegeta glared at her and she said," I guess I will take that as a yes. Well, if you were impressed by that wait until you fight my friends. They are more powerful than I am."   
  
After that, she wasted a second to see their reactions and used her Rapid Transmission to appear at Kame House. She walked in and said,"Krillan! The saiyans are here! They landed in a city not to far from here."   
  
Krillan ran to the door and flew out. Master Roshi, Bulma, Oolong, turtle and puuru(that blue cat thing) all watched to TV. They saw part of the fight. Bulma watched very carefully, then the TV. Went out because one of the saiyans blew up the helicopter. Bulma went upstairs and put on a battle suit she had been working on the last mouth. It had a light blue, stretchable armor on it with tight blue spandex pants and long sleeve shirt. She also ware black boots like Goku's with Bulma on them.   
  
She walked down stairs and said," Guys I got to go and help them out. I can fight and pretty darn good too. Bye." She flew out the window leaving a very shocked Master Roshi. She flew at top speed determined not to stop until she reached the battleground. Once she felt the power levels, she lowered her ki and flew on. When she was above, she saw that no one was fighting. Only Piccolo, Krillan and Gohan remained. She flew down to greet them and saw Napa and Vegeta watching her intensely.   
  
"Probably still mad at me for leaving the fight so soon in the town." thought Bulma.   
  
She shrugged and Krillan and Gohan ran up to her. Gohan jumped into her arms and Krillan grinned from ear to ear. She held Gohan there and walked over to Piccolo and said," I don't want to jinx us or anything but why aren't you fighting and where is the rest of the group?"   
  
Gohan looked at her and said,"They want to take a break for two hours to see if my Daddy shows up."   
  
Bulma looked at him and he was worried. Bulma still holding him said," Do not worry Gohan. Nothing will happen to you and your dad will show up. He wouldn't miss a fight to save the world. He will be here I promise you and I don't lie."   
  
Gohan's face light up like a lamp.   
  
Piccolo smiled at Gohan and then Krillan continued," Well, the others were beaten. The big guys took us all down. He beat them all and the killed them. Besides Yamcha, he was beaten by one of those seiba men."   
  
Krillan looked up at Bulma who was confused. Piccolo said," Those little Greens guys that were here. Krillan defeated them all with a power blast."   
  
Bulma smiled at Krillan and Krillan blushed. Bulma put Gohan down and looked at the saiyans who still hadn't taken their eyes off her.   
  
Vegeta spoke first when she looked over at them," Well, it's nice of you to show yourself again. At least we don't have to go looking for you now that you came to us." He smirked in an evil way that sent chills down here spine.   
  
Bulma said,"Oh be quiet Vegeta. At least wait until we start fighting before you open your mouth."  
  
Krillan, Gohan, Piccolo and Napa were surprised to hear that and looked at Bulma. Vegeta had smirk on his face and so did Bulma. Bulma turned to Her friends and said," So all we do is wait for Goku uh?"   
  
They nodded still in shock Vegeta said," That is if Kakkorrot shows up. Maybe he grew a brain and decided to run away."   
  
Bulma grinded her teeth and sat down. Her tail(and if you remember she has a tail because she is a saiyan and if you don't it's above here in the story. It's in the prologue.) was starting to bother her because she had it in her armor not because for some reason it decided to grow back now. She cuts it off everything is grows back because she doesn't want to transform like Goku did when he had a tail. She finally got sick of it rubbing against her sweaty back from the armor and let it come out in the open. Gohan, Krillan and Piccolo looked at her.   
  
Vegeta and Napa were to busy talking to notice. Gohan said,"Bulma you never told me you were a saiyan."   
  
Bulma said,"Yeah, when I was little I wished to be like Goku. I guess that Dragon turned me into a saiyan."   
  
Krillan said,"They what did you wish for the day we saw you raise the Dragon?"   
  
Bulma blushed and said," Well, I kind of...um.... wished...well, I don't wanna tell. It's personal."   
  
Krillan saw that she was embarrassed about her wish so he didn't push it. He knew better.   
  
Gohan said," Why don't you wanna tell us?"   
  
He was innocent but Bulma said," Because it's personal what I wished for. Please don't ask."   
  
Gohan got the hint when Krillan elbowed him in the side.   
  
Piccolo was watching the saiyans and said," I wonder what they will think of this little surprise?"   
  
Bulma turned around to where the saiyans were and they stopped talking. Bulma hide her tail from their view and said in a low voice so only Piccolo would hear,"Dont' tell them."   
  
Piccolo nodded. Vegeta's scouter beeped.   
  
He got up and said," Your two hours are over. I guess Kakkorrot won't show."   
  
Bulma powered up a bit and said," Well, then I guess he left me the pleasure of defeating you to me."   
  
Her threat had no ground but she said it anyway. She wanted them to be intimidated a little and or waste some time thinking about it.   
  
Vegeta started to laugh and said," Girl, don't know what you are dealing with."   
  
Bulma smirked and Napa started to charge her. Bulma got ready to defend herself and powered up as Napa was very close. Napa punched at her and she blocked it. She held his fist and started to squeeze. Napa yelled and ripped his fist from Bulma's grip. She was strong, not just for a girl but as anyone.   
  
Napa and Bulma started to fight. At first Bulma was on top, with her speed she could dodge all of his attacks and hit him every once in awhile. Soon Napa smiled and powered to his max. Bulma was shocked. Them she got ready to fight.   
  
Napa was much, much faster than she had ever seen someone move. Before she knew what was what Napa hit her and hard. She slammed into the cliff and fell belly first to the ground. Napa held her back down with his huge hand and was prepared to hit her with a blast when he felt something move under his hand. He lifted it up to see what it was but Bulma flipped up and knocked Napa into the cliff.   
  
Then she started an attack. "ka....me....ha....me..HA!!"   
  
She let loose a huge wave of energy. It broke the ground it passed over and spilt the cliff in half. The dust and Smoke was everywhere. Everyone was shocked at how powerful Bulma had become. Even she didn't release how powerful she was until she was in a fight. She couldn't believe she had that strength. The dust cleared and everyone was shocked to see Napa come out nearly untouched by that. He was bleeding out the corner of his mouth, scratched everywhere and three spots he was bleeding. Bulma was speech-less to say the least. She then realized where she was and powered up.   
  
Napa and Bulma when back at it. Napa was more skilled and fast than Bulma but Bulma had some tricks that keep her alive. Then Bulma kicked Napa to the ground. She couldn't stand much more of this. If she didn't finish Napa off now and if Goku didn't come they didn't have a hope.   
  
Then Bulma did her most powerful move, The Fire cannon. She powered up and threw her hands back behind her head and a small red ball of energy gathered in her hands.   
  
She yelled," Fire.... Cannon!"   
  
She brought her hands above her head, and straight down to where it pointed at Napa.   
  
Napa smirked and said," Give me your best, little girl."   
  
Vegeta watched with an amused smirk and Piccolo grinned his teeth. Gohan and Krillan were also watching Bulma with steady eyes. She concentrated her energy on one spot. Once her target was in range and her energy gathered she released it. The ball grew to ten times it's size in the matter of seconds. Napa's eyes widened in shock and she fired. From the ball of red looking fire came a beam of the same color heading towards Napa.   
  
When it hit the ground shook hard and the ground broke easy. The blast created a huge light that made everyone cover their eyes. Piccolo, Gohan and Krillan hit the ground to make sure they didn't get hurt by the after shock of the beam. Dust was kicked up everywhere. From where Bulma was, everything looked like a brown cloud. The air grew thick as the dust reached her and she coughed and nearly chocked on the dust and dirt. She looked down as the dust around her left and she saw everyone glued to the spot where Napa was.   
  
The dust was still around and no one could see if he was alive or dead. 'Please let him be gone. Please let him be gone' Bulma chanted in her mind as she carefully watched for any sign of life.   
  
Piccolo and Vegeta also watched intensely on the spot. Vegeta was not sure if Napa could survive that. The dust started to settle as everyone watched the spot. Bulma slowly descended to the ground not removing her eyes from the spot. She was almost out of energy at the time. The waiting was killing her. When the dust cleared Piccolo, Gohan, Krillan and Bulma's jaws dropped. 


	3. Ch. 1 part 3

Part 3 of chap. 1  
  
Napa slowly got off the ground. The dust falling off his back as he got his muscle bond body out. He rose to his full height and smirked.   
  
Bulma said,"How..how di..did y..you..ser.servive th..that?"   
  
She started to pant a little and her heart was beating faster and faster.   
  
Vegeta laughed evilly from where he was and said," Girl, You should not have underestimated us. Now you and your little friends are going to pay for that."   
  
Bulma gulped. She was almost out of energy. She needed to rest badly. She was on the verge of dropping but her pride and stubbornness keep her up and standing. No way was she going to let them know they won this one. She was going to bluff and boy she hoped it worked or else she could get herself killed by it.   
  
"You guys think that was the best I got. Well, you're sadly mistaken. If you want some more big guy come and get it." said Bulma.   
  
Piccolo watched her and saw her flinch a little.   
  
His eyes widened," She is bluffing. Man, she is good at it too. I hope they didn't notice her flinch or she is in big trouble.," thought Piccolo.   
  
Krillan and Gohan still did not get over their shock just yet.   
  
Vegeta watched her closely. He narrowed his eyes and saw a little flinch not really noticeable. You had to be watching carefully to see it and then he looked into her eyes. Pain and tiredness crossed them for only a second then disappeared. "So the little girl is bluffing uh? Well, lets see what she will do when I tell Napa this. I bet she won't be so confident then." thought Vegeta. An evilly smirk crossed his lips and he shouted," Napa! She is bluffing. Get her before she gathers more energy."   
  
Napa looked over at Vegeta and then back to Bulma.   
  
He had the same evilly smirk and said," You hear that girl? I get to finish you off. You didn't fool me for a second with that bluff of yours."   
  
Bulma gulped.   
  
Piccolo said,"Bulma might need our help."   
  
Gohan said," So she was bluffing Mr. Piccolo?"   
  
Piccolo nodded.   
  
Krillan said," She could have fooled me."   
  
Napa charged at Bulma. She was a little weak but dodged it within a second before impact. She had to regain her energy quick if she is to live. S  
  
he flipped back but lost her balance. She was too tired to move and slipped.   
  
She fell on her stomach and stayed. She let out a sign and took a deep breath.   
  
She had to get up. No way was she going to let these monsters kill her friends. Not as long as she livid. She put her hands under her and started to push up when suddenly Napa put his big foot on her back and pushed down. She lost her grip and fell to the ground again. Napa continued to push harder and harder on her. She was refusing to give him the pleasure of hearing her scream in pain.   
  
Napa said," Come on girl. You know you wanna cry."   
  
Bulma grinned her teeth. Then she felt something crack. Napa broke one of her ribs. She grabbed the dirt and squeezed her eyes shut.   
  
"There's no way am I going to give him the pleasure of hearing me cry! The monster!" thought Bulma. Bulma finally felt her eyes water up. She held them back as long as she could and then Napa stomped down again. Another rib cracked and broke. Two ribs broken, three friends dead, Goku not here and a monster crouching her.   
  
She couldn't take much more of this torture. Then she let one single tear fall unnoticed by everyone.   
  
Vegeta was enjoying this.   
  
"That girl needed something to shut her up. Now that I want to hear her cry out in pain, she is to stubborn too even talk. What a rare girl." thought Vegeta. His evil smirk growing with every stomp. Then he saw a single tear fall from her eyes. His smirk fell into a scowl. "Why aren't I enjoying this anymore?" thought Vegeta.   
  
Then he said," Napa! The girl is no longer a threat to us. I want you to get the others before Kakkorrot shows up."   
  
Napa stopped and said," Your lucky girl. But next time you might not be so lucky." Napa smirked and headed towards the others.   
  
Bulma's breathing was easier now. She could not get up. Her body was pain wrecked and no way was she even moving. She tired and tried but could not. Darkness was threading to take hold of her now. Her eyes were dropping down.   
  
She keep on snapping them open. Then one last time she tired to get up she turned her head just in time to see what was going on. Piccolo was on the ground and Gohan was crying over him.   
  
Bulma couldn't feel his life force anymore. "So this is it uh? This is how I die? In a place miles away from home, no friends to help. Goku far away and two monsters are going to destory the world. I wanna help so bad." thought Bulma.   
  
She put her hands under her and pushed up. She got to her knees then stood up completely. "I wanna help defeat these two. I want to help save the world. I wanna help my friends."Bulma repeated in her head until something snapped.   
  
It was a strong power deep inside her that finally showed up.   
  
She was not very aware of what she was doing but she could see herself as she was watching from somewhere else. She powered up higher than she could imagine. Vegeta and Napa turned to her.   
  
Vegeta and Napa's jaws dropped. Bulma's head was down but her body was straight up.   
  
Lighting was coming up and flying around her. She looked straight up at Napa and smirked. She yelled out and everything around her intensified. The ground broke and the lighting was fiercer. She levitated above the ground and flew at Napa. Napa hit the cliff and was knocked out cold. Then she turned towards Vegeta and powered up more.   
  
Vegeta took a step back and she flew at him. He had more speed then Napa and dodged her.   
  
Then kicked her into the cliff. She broke through the cliff, flew up and charged at Vegeta again. Vegeta powered up and blasted her. This time she was knocked down to the ground and slowly got up again.   
  
She started to power up but it stopped and she flew forward. Vegeta breathed out deeply and slowly walked towards her.   
  
"What kind of power was that? She never had that power before. Why now? And what was that weird glow around her?" thought Vegeta.  
  
She was on her stomach. Napa slowly got up. Napa ran over to the girl and was about to blast her away for what she had done.   
Vegeta yelled," Stop Napa!"   
  
Napa didn't stop. He builder up his energy and blasted at Bulma. She was sure to die if it hit. Vegeta ran infront of the blast and knocked it away.   
  
However, it burned his arms slightly when he did. Napa stood their dumb strucked. Bulma was just barely awake and saw that.   
  
Then she let darkness take her over. Awhile later she slowly opened her eyes. Goku was standing over her and holding her head in his hand. He smiled at her and said," I guess the sensu Bean worked."   
  
Bulma smiled and said,"Goku! You made it." She reached up and hugged him. Goku laughed. Bulma let go and blushed abit. Then turned to see only Vegeta standing behind Goku.  
  
Bulma said," Where's Napa?"   
  
Goku said,"Oh the big guy? I beat him pretty good then Vegeta killed him when he thought Napa couldn't fight anymore."   
  
Bulma nodded and Gohan and Krillan ran up to her and hugged her tightly.   
  
Goku said," You gave us a scare. You were out cold and were barley alive. I don't get why they didn't finish you off when they had the chance thought. But I'm glad they didn't."   
  
Bulma nodded. Her head hurt. She stood up and said," You need help with him Goku?"   
  
Goku said," No. You guys go back to master Roshi's place. I will take care of him."   
  
Bulma said," You sure about that one Goku? His is very tricky and probably has the ability to raise his power level. I think you might need some back up. Just in case."   
  
Goku said," No I told you I am fine. Now get going quick before Vegeta decides to kill you."   
  
Bulma nodded and her Krillan and Gohan headed off.   
  
Bulma yelled back," Now, don't you die on us Goku. I need to kill you for dieing on me against Raditz."   
  
Goku laughed and said," Don't worry about me Bulma."   
  
Bulma smiled and they flew off. Bulma had a stern face on and so did Krillan. Gohan keep on looking back at where his dad was.   
  
Bulma said," What's wrong Gohan?" Gohan said," I'm not so sure about leaving my dad back there with Vegeta."   
  
Krillan said," I hear yeah but Goku can handle himself. He has always been that way."   
  
Bulma nodded and said,"Yeah. I hope Goku knocks him out for all he has done. I am sure Vegeta will get the surprise of a lifetime when he fights Goku and looses."   
  
Gohan and Krillan smiled.   
  
Gohan said,"Yeah your probably right Bulma. I bet my dad will beat him. But it is hard to say how powerful Vegeta is."   
  
Krillan said," I would not put it past your dad to do some major tricks on Vegeta. I mean he has been training under King Kai himself."   
  
They nodded and continue flying. Gohan, Krillan and Bulma made a dead stop. Bulma said," Did you guys feel that?"   
  
Krillan gulped and said," I would be lying Bulma if I said no."   
  
Gohan said," What in the world could have made his power go up so much?"   
  
They slowly turned around and saw a bright star in the sky. Bulma couldn't see it because the sun was glaring to bright in her eyes.   
  
Krillan said,"Bulma Vegeta has transformed!"   
  
Bulma said,"Oh no! We have to help Goku now! We have no choice."   
  
Gohan blinked and followed them to the battle site. They saw a huge Vegeta monkey with goku in his bare hands being crushed to death. Gohan flew infront of Vegeta and started yelling at him to let his dad go.   
  
Bulma said,"Krillan try to cut of Vegeta's tail with your destructo Disk."   
  
Krillan nodded.   
  
Bulma said," I will fly under Vegeta and catch Goku when Vegeta drops him." Krillan started to power up the disk. Bulma flew to a near by cliff.   
  
She said,"Krillan now."   
  
Krillan said,"Oh."   
  
And throw it straight at Vegeta's tail. Bulma flew as fast as she could under Vegeta's legs and at the last second before the disk hit Vegeta jumped out the way. Bulma stopped dead in her tracks and Vegeta dropped goku or rather threw him at Gohan and swiped up Bulma.   
  
Vegeta said,"Oh look a new little toy for my to play with."   
  
He started to evilly laugh at her. Bulma struggled to get free but to no avail. She was stuck in the hands of giant money and was going to be crushed to death.   
  
Bulma yelled," How did you know?" Vegeta said," Because little girl these ears let me hear a pin drop from a mile away.   
  
In other words I could hear your whole conversation." Bulma's jaw nearly dropped. Then she grinned her teeth. Vegeta begin to squeeze and boy did it hurt. She could feel all her bones compressing.   
  
It was a horror able experience for her. Pain was being shot through her like lighting. She screamed out in pain. Then she opened her eyes and saw something. It was the ball of light that Vegeta used to transform with.   
  
Her tail wiggled from side to side with excitement. Her eyes went dull. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears.   
  
She was transforming for the first time in her life to giant money. Oh, boy was Vegeta going to be surprised. Vegeta looked at her and she stopped shouting. She was transfixed on the artificial moonlight he created.   
  
Then her body started to grow.   
  
Vegeta yelled, "You're transforming? But you're not a saiyan!"   
  
Vegeta was so surprised that he let go. Bulma transformed all the way. Now she was a huge bone-crushing monster. Bulma looked at Vegeta who was in complete shock now. She took a step towards him and he took a step back.   
  
Then he smiled. "So you wanna play that way uh. Well, lets play little girl," said Vegeta. Then suddenly his tail was cut off.   
  
Yajarobe had done it. Bulma saw him running like a mad man away from Vegeta who was now in his regular form.   
  
Bulma looked down at him and started to attack. Vegeta was fast still but she caught him every once in a while.   
  
She swiped her massive hand at him and he did not have time to dodge it. He slammed into a cliff and fell to the ground. Bulma who had lost control from the start was now nothing but a raving monster that killed anything in its site.   
  
Vegeta just happened to be there at the time. She jumped up into the air and was about to land on Vegeta when suddenly Vegeta sprang up and blasted her tail off. Bulma fell and hit Vegeta who was not fast enough to get out of the way. When they landed, she was back to her regular form. She was pasted out. Vegeta who was badly beaten up at the time felt something on him. He raised his head up and saw the top of a blue head of hair. Below that, he saw the women, Bulma attached. Vegeta's eyes where wide open. She was asleep on him and had no clothes on because when she transformed they were ripped. His jaw dropped as low as it could.   
  
His eyes nearly rolled back in his head. He moved his eyes away from her and let his head fall back to the ground. He was extremely tried and beat up. Now he had to push a woman off him, defeat three guys, blow up this mud ball of a planet, and get off before he is caught in the explosion. That was going to be a problem considering he could not move half his body and the half he could move was either bruised badly or bleeding. Vegeta was breathing deeply now.   
  
He had to get off this mud ball planet and get some medical attention. He was going to call his ship and leave. However, he would be back to finish the job. Just when he was about to move Bulma away the Krillan walked up with his shirt off and in his hands and picked Bulma off, put the shirt on her and walked away with Bulma in his arms.   
  
Vegeta was relieved he did not have to do that and got out his space pod remote. He typed in the instructions and let his arms fall to the ground. He was too tired to do much more.   
  
Then he waited. Gohan rushed over to Bulma who was in Krillan's arms now. Krillan was blushing a bit. Gohan laughed and they headed over to where Goku was.   
  
Gohan said,"Krillan do you think Vegeta will get back up and fight us?"   
  
Krillan said, "He looks beat. I don't think he will try to take us on now Gohan."   
  
Gohan nodded and they reached Goku.   
  
Goku said weakly, "Is Bulma alright?"   
  
Krillan said, "She's fine Goku. I little tried but besides that she'll be back yelling at us in no time."   
  
Goku and Gohan laughed. "Ouch. Don't make me laugh Krillan it still hurts." said Goku.   
  
Krillan set Bulma down besides Goku and said; "Now how are we going to get home..." Just then, a space pod showed up. Vegeta slowly crawled into it and pushed the button. The ship doors closed and it blasted off.   
  
Krillan said, "Well, I don't think we will be seeing Vegeta for awhile. That's some good news."   
  
Gohan nodded. Bulma started to stir but was still asleep. Then a ship arrived and they hopped on broad with Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Krillan, Master Roshi, Chichi, oolong, puuru and turtle. Bulma and Goku were laid in the back so they could rest. Then they had to head to the hospital.   
  
When they got there, Bulma and Goku were rushed to the rooms. Bulma was cleaned, bandaged and put in a bed. Goku was still being bandaged when everyone who was already bandaged or not hurt was with Bulma. Gohan and Krillan had Beds beside Bulma. They were not hurt nearly as bad as Bulma and Goku but still needed to stay there.   
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes and said," Where am I?"  
  
Krillan said, "Your in the hospital."  
  
Bulma sat up and said, "What happened to Vegeta and where is Goku?"   
  
Krillan said, 'Well, you transformed, beat the living daylights out of Vegeta, knocked him to the ground. Fell on him and then he left. I could see he could not move his legs so I am guessing he will not be back for more so soon. And Goku he is being bandaged in the other room."   
  
Bulma lay back in her pillow and said, "I beat Vegeta?"   
  
Krillan said, "Yep. Thank goodness for your tail Bulma or else we would've been finished for sure." B  
  
ulma smiled. She could not believe she beat up Vegeta. Then Goku was wheeled in.   
  
The first thing he said was, "I'm hungry. Do you people serve meals here?"   
  
They all laughed. Bulma said," Same old Goku."   
  
Chichi said,"Yeah but that makes him, him."   
  
Gohan said, "So how are we going to get Mr. Piccolo and the others back guys?"   
  
Krillan said," I know we can use the namik balls! I heard Vegeta say Piccolo was from Namik so all we need to do is to go there."   
  
  
(Hey I know all you know what happens next so lets skip it ok? ok now they are getting ready to go on the ship)  
  
  
Bulma and Krillan were going to get on the ship when Gohan arrived. Chichi had to beg him to come out. When he did Bulma and Krillan burst out laughing. His mom had gelled his hair down and cut it. Now that they could control themselves, they hope on broad for the trip to planet Namik!   
  
  
That is the end of this saga and chapter. I am going to write then next on so do not worry! Please review! 


	4. Ch. 2 part 1

OK I really don't know what happened in space because I didn't watch it so I am going to skip that part guys. Sorry for the unconvinced people but I can only write what I know. So This Chapter is The Namik Saga! OK Bulma, Gohan and Krillan just arrived on Namik! Let's start the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Planet Namik Saga  
  
Part 1 of chapter 2  
  
Bulma, Gohan and Krillan slowly walked off the pad of the ship. Planet Namik was huge.  
  
Bulma said, "Wow this place is beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Krillan said,"Yeah it is Bulma. I wonder where the Namiks are."  
  
Gohan said, "I sense about three in that direction and about seven there." Gohan pointed to the places where he sensed Namiks.  
  
Bulma said,"Yeah but I feel something. It's hard to tell what it is but someone is coming guys." They nodded knowing they sensed it too. Bulma looked at the spot where they sensed people. Three armed guards came up to them.  
  
One said, "Look what we got here. Two runts and a girl. You should really not have come here you know."  
  
Bulma said ,"You shouldn't have come here pal."  
  
They all laughed and then one blow a hole in the ship. They gasped and Bulma turned around and knocked the guys out.  
  
Bulma said, "Well, that takes care of those guys for awhile. So what are we suppose to do now?"  
  
Krillan said, "Find a safe place to live while we search for dragon balls. There are bond to be more guards on the planet."  
  
Bulma nodded then looked up. She sensed a high power level coming to the planet. Gohan sensed it too and then Krillan did.  
  
Bulma said, "I don't know who it is do you?"  
  
Krillan said, "I have no clue."  
  
Gohan said, "Maybe it's Vegeta. He could have that kind of power now."  
  
Bulma said, "No way! Not Vegeta! Can this day get any worse than having Vegeta and an unknown group of people chasing us?"  
  
Just then they saw a space pod land. Then shortly after that another one landed.  
  
Bulma said, "Nope I was wrong. There are now two guys and a group of people chasing after us!"  
  
Krillan said,"Vegeta can't sensed power levels so we may have a chance. And the other guys had scouters on too so I am guessing they can't either. We may have a chance if we keep our power levels down. And I wanna get out of here before more people show up to find out what happened to those three."  
  
He titled his head towards the knocked out guards. They flew off towards a cave. Bulma through a capsule in there and a house was in the cave now. They hid there.  
  
Bulma pulled out her Dragon Radar and said, "No way. There are already four balls gathered! This isn't good. And they are heading towards the next ball."  
  
Krillan said, "This isn't good guys."  
  
Gohan said, "Do you think we can beat um Krillan?"  
  
Krillan said, "No way. We really don't know what we are up against."  
  
Bulma said, "I got an idea guys. Why don't you two go and check out the new guys and I will stay here and I will go search for the dragonballs that they didn't get too. If we can't beat these guys we can at least stop both of them from getting their wish."  
  
Krillan said, "That's a brilliant plan Bulma. But only one thing wrong with it."  
  
Bulma said, "And what it that?"  
  
Krillan said,"Vegeta is out there and I don't want you to go out there alone in case he does show up. You can't exactly take him on Bulma."  
  
Bulma said, "Don't worry about me Krillan. I will be fine. I will keep a look out for Vegeta while I am out there and if I get into major trouble I can always use that rapid transmission trick I learned. I escaped him the first time by doing that."  
  
Krillan said,"Alright Bulma but please be careful."  
  
Gohan said,"Yeah Bulma. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. And if Vegeta even lays a hand on you I will...." Gohan's power started to raise.  
  
Bulma said, "It's ok Gohan he won't. I'm to quick for him. SO don't worry about me. Now keep your power levels down and your ears open. Tell me everything when you guys get back."  
  
They nodded and headed off. Bulma grabbed her radar, checked where the dragonball was and put it in her pocket. 'no use letting it fall into the wrong hands if I meet up with someone' thought Bulma.  
  
She flew off towards the nearest Dragonball. She was almost there then about four miles away when suddenly, Gohan and Krillan who was carrying a small namik boy raced up to her. Krillan who was almost out of breathe managed to say only, "Bulma...gotta...help....Denda...big guy....following.....us."  
  
Bulma said,"Krillan you and Gohan take Denda to the cave. I will slow the big guy down for you."  
  
Krillan nodded and was too tired to complain. They flew off leaving Bulma to stall. The guy that showed up was big alright. He was pink and huge and a power level about 1,000 above hers. This wasn't good.  
  
He stopped and said,"Hey, girl. Did you see two little runts with a green kid pass by here?"  
  
Bulma said, "Why would you wanna know?"  
  
He said, "Because Lord Frieza wants to have a word with them sort of speak."  
  
The guy's lips formed into a smile. 'hey this Frieza guy might be the one with the dragonballs. I gotta plan. I can pretend to know where the dragonballs are and then when I am on the ship I will take Frieza's and leave to the other side of the planet. Thank Kami for Rapid Transmission' thought Bulma.  
  
Bulma said, "Nope I don't know where the three kids are but I do know where the dragonballs are."  
  
The guy's eyes widen a bit and then he said, "Really? Where are they little girl?"  
  
Bulma said, "I will only tell that little secret if you take me to this Frieza guy."  
  
The guy turned to his scouter which mumbled something to him then he said, "You will tell me now little girl or I will personally beat it out of you!"  
  
Bulma was mad and shocked at the same time. She couldn't believe he said that to her. Then she said, "Come and get it pink boy!"  
  
The guy came after her. They went into an all out war against each other. Punch, Kick, Block, Kick, Punch, Punch, Kick and tow blocks. For Bulma using all her speed couldn't land a hit on him. He was too fast. Then she wore herself out trying to get a hit. That's when the tables really turned. The big guy started to attack. Bulma blocked a few blows then was too weak to even fight back. The only thing keeping her in the air was the guys punches.  
  
She was soaked with her own blood and hadn't even gotten a scratch on the guy. He wouldn't give her enough time to use the rapid transmission. This was bad, really bad. Then he stopped.  
  
Bulma fell to the ground with a loud thud. She was face up and barley awake. She saw who had stopped the guy from killing her. It was none other than Prince Vegeta himself.  
  
'he probably is saving my butt because he heard I know where the dragonballs are. Great. This is just great.' thought Bulma.  
  
She watched as Vegeta barely broke a sweat beating the big guy senseless then blowing him into a million pieces. Vegeta watched the since for a second to make sure his work was done then turned his eyes back down to Bulma who was lying there soaked in her blood.  
  
'Maybe I should have gotten her abit sooner. Then I would have had the fun beating the living daylights out of the girl' thought Vegeta. His evilly smirk coming onto his face.  
  
Bulma thought, "Oh no. Now I gotta deal with Vegeta. I don't like that smirk. Man, one day I am going to wipe it off his face for good! That would show him.'  
  
Vegeta descended to the ground and slowly walked over to her. Her body was all out and wouldn't so much as move. The only thing on her body that would move was her eye lids. Her vision was getting blurry as Vegeta stepped over her casting her face into shadow. "Where are the Dragonballs, girl." said Vegeta.  
  
Bulma managed to say, "Bite me." through a mouth full of blood.  
  
Vegeta smirked and said, "You got spirit girl. Not many people would say that to the prince of saiyans especially when their nearly dead."  
  
Bulma chocked out, "I'm not nearly dead. When Krillan and Gohan..."  
  
Vegeta said, "Who are they, girl? Friends of yours from earth I suppose. You remember what happened on earth don't you? I can beat all your friends with one hand tied behind my back."  
  
Bulma said, "So that's why you got they living tar beat out of you because we were nothing?"  
  
That ticked him off. He powered up and said, "You guys were lucky. But as soon as I get the dragonballs and get immortality I will go back to earth and blow it up."  
  
Bulma spit out some blood and said, "Won't work."  
  
Vegeta said, "And why is that, girl?"  
  
Bulma said, "Because I won't tell you where they are so just go away."  
  
Vegeta laughed and said, "Really now? I bet I can beat it out of you pretty easy considering your already half way there."  
  
Bulma grinned her teeth and her vision blurred so she could only make out the out line of Vegeta's figure. Bulma was about to speak when someone appeared.  
  
Oh no! Who's this person that showed up? Maybe a good guy? YEAH RIGHT! Please review! 


End file.
